A hiking stick is an item widely used by hikers, to facilitate a hiker's walk through rough terrain, by supporting part of the hiker's weight. At times, however, the hiking stick may be a burden to the hiker. A long hiking stick may be helpful in rough terrain, but may be cumbersome to carry in easier paths, when the hiking stick is not needed. In addition, a long hiking stick may occupy a lot of space when the stick is stored, for example, in a storage compartment or in the hiker's backpack. Furthermore, a heavy hiking stick may be difficult to carry and use, therefore limiting the usefulness of the stick to the hiker.